


A Hero Returns

by Eponnini



Series: A Home Hard to Leave [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, No Deeprealms, Will update tags, again if u ship odin/selena hmu, how to break sad news 101, mostly between Lon'qu and Ophelia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponnini/pseuds/Eponnini
Summary: Odin returns home.An unexpected visit doesn't make it perfect like he imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Joanna, an Odin enthusiast

“Congratulations Odin.”  
“Lord Leo?”  
“I've heard about Selena and you. Congratulations on your newborn child.”  
“Thank you kindly milord!”  
“You look tired Odin. Maybe you should take a break today, to be with your family.”  
“Excuse me milord?!”  
“W-what why do you seem so shocked?”  
Odin remembered Niles coming in to “back up” Odin, “Why it's because you never give us a break. I bet even if you had a newborn child you wouldn't give yourself a break.”  
Leo blushed, “Whatever Niles. O-Odin I order that you take a break today to be with your family.” He marched out of the room.  
Niles smiled, “Congrats buddy. Thought that would never happen.”  
He shrugged and followed Leo out of the room.  
Odin, like he was told too, returned to Selena who would, no doubt, be smothered by lady Camilla.  
He was right.  
“Selena my moon! My stars! How fare you on this lovely d-” his mouth was covered by Beruka’s hand.  
“The baby is sleeping.”  
He nodded and she slowly removed her hand.  
Selena loudly whispered, “You idiot. What if she woke up. It's been forever without sleep I'm DYING.” She said the last part louder than she had intended, she tensed up and everyone stared at the child anticipating a cry, but no. No cry had ever come.  
“Well my darling Selena if you ever need anything else you know where to find me.” Camilla pinched her cheek, “Come on Beruka let's leave the family be.”  
The two left the room and Odin sat on the bed.  
“I had no idea childbirth was that hard.”  
“Neither did I! I knew it would hurt but not that much for this long! Gawds why did our mothers do that?”  
“The same reason you did my sweet.”  
She twirled her hair, “I just never thought we would have something like this. Never.” She stared at Odin, “We have been through so much I just never thought we would ever be this hap-” she started to cry. Owain moved closer to her.  
“I never thought that either my love. You have given me the greatest joys the world has to offer. A partner in life and a beautiful child.” He wiped her tears away. “No more crying Severa, you get your rest I'll take care of the child.”  
She gave his hand a squeeze, “Thank you Owain.” She turned on her side and he moved to give her the room she needed.  
He walked over quietly to his child sleeping peacefully in her crib.  
She was born only two days ago and she already looked like her grandmother, besides her hair which was bright red (which she must have gotten from Cordelia).  
Owain smiled at her, she was his everything.  
In the past he named weapons and staves, but naming his daughter was the highest honor he was ever given. And to think others liked the name too!  
Of course he spent months thinking of the best names and Ophelia had beat them all.  
“Ophelia.” He sang.  
That seem to wake the baby up. She had blinked and Odin panicked, as much as he loved his child he loved his wife just the same and she needed her sleep.  
However a knock on the door woke her up not the child.  
“WHAT!” She screamed.  
“Selena it was just a knock.”  
She mumbled, but was instantly sleeping as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
Owain stared at his now awake child. He decided to leave her until he found out who was at the door.  
“Sorry friend am I interrupting something?”  
Laslow. He had been one of the first to meet Ophelia, but was called to Xander almost immediately.  
“Not at all! Selena is just sleeping.”  
“Ah I see. You never want to wake a sleeping beauty. How's the child?”  
“Ophelia is doing well. Do you wish to see her?”  
“Oh! Of course.”  
Odin had returned to the room and gently lifted Ophelia and walked outside to his friend.  
“Wow she really does look like Lady Lissa. Ophelia was it?” He smiled at the child in his friend’s arms.  
“It is Ophelia, friend. Do you wish to hold her?”  
“R-really? If it’s okay?”  
“Of course! Here take her.” Odin gently transferred his daughter into his friend’s arms. Laslow took her and smiled, “It looks natural, you being a father.” Owain said  
“Oh no that doesn’t seem like me at all. I don’t think that will happen anytime soon. After all, well...you know why.”  
“Ah yes sorry about that.” Owain remembered that Inigo had called his relationship off with Gerome just before they left. Inigo still hadn’t moved on or even showed signs of wanting to move on. He had flirted of course, but Selena and Odin could tell when the flirting was just for fun and when he really wanted to be with someone. They had noticed that in all of their time in Nohr he didn’t want to be with anyone.  
“She’s beautiful Odin, I’m so happy for you and Selena.” Odin could notice the tears that started to form in his eyes.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I am.” He returned Ophelia to her father, “I have to go back to Lord Xander now. Only got a bit of free time. Congratulations, you two. I’ll try to visit often. Good luck with parenting. Bye bye Ophelia.” he had said the last part In a high pitched voice, which left him embarrassed.  
To think it all happened a year ago.  
Now they were leaving the castle and visiting the grave of their friend.  
“Had it really been a year ago, my love?”  
“It has. It’s been a year since Ophelia had been born. It’s been weeks since the war ended though.”  
They stared in silence at the grave with the wrong name.  
After a few minutes they walked away to find the portal back home. It would be hard to go back without a friend and with a child who barely became one year old.  
They arrived in an unfamiliar part of their home. After a few stops and asking questions they found out that they were closer to Severa’s parents than his.  
Severa cried when she saw her parents, they cried when they saw her. Owain wondered would it be that way when he reunited with his parents? He knew his mother would instantly shed tears, but his father, who had trouble showing his emotions, would smile when he saw Owain and Ophelia. Maybe Lon’qu might tear after up being reunited with his son.  
Cordelia and Stahl had admitted that they always knew that the pair would marry each other.  
After everyone caught up with each other, Owain sent a letter to his mother in Ferox. He did not want to surprise her too much, grand entrances were Cynthia’s thing after all. Hopefully it would get there before he did, so his parents wouldn’t have a heart attack when they saw him. However, he kept his marriage and child a secret. He kept Inigo a secret.  
Finally, the day came when they left Cordelia and Stahl’s place.  
He stood in front of the door where his parents would be, hopefully they weren’t visiting Ylisse, it could be awkward to announce his marriage and child to Khan Basilio before he did to his parents. He held Ophelia, Severa by his side she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a smile, “Don’t worry Owain. They’ll be glad to see you.”  
He approached the door, no doubt his mother would be in there, maybe his father would be or he could be training. When he knocked he heard the quick and light footsteps of his mother. She opened the door frantically.  
“Oh my god it is you!” The tears were already flowing on his mother’s face, she quickly embraced her son and held tightly, she didn’t want him to disappear again.  
“Hello Mother.” Now it would be his turn to cry.  
“Oh- oH MY!” She backed away and saw Ophelia in her son’s arms, “Is that a child, Owain?” She smiled at him with a tear stained face. She looked past him to Severa. “Oh! Did you two get married?! Without me?!” She laughed and Severa giggled with her.  
“I’m sorry it’s so sudden Mother I-”  
“Let me hold her, what’s her name?”  
He handed her his daughter, “She looks just like you.”  
“She does doesn’t she?” Lissa stared at the child with the same love Cordelia and Stahl had.  
Then Owain heard his Father’s voice right behind him , “Severa? Owain?”  
Owain turned around, “Hello Father.”  
The two ran right into each other and embraced, Owain’s tears had come back and Lon’qu held on to his son tighter than Lissa did. Severa smiled.  
“Lon’qu! Come here! Meet the new addition!” Lissa yelled, her husband, confused, walked up to her.  
“Oh gods.” He whispered, “Owain this is your daughter?”  
“Yes Father.”  
Lissa gave the child to Lon’qu, “She looks beautiful. Congratulations Owain and Sev-” His tears cut him off.  
“We’re so happy you two got together!” Lissa held her son’s and Severa’s hand, “And what perfect timing, we invited Chrom and Olivia. Inigo traveled with you right?”  
The two went pale.  
Severa gave a sharp look to Owain. They weren’t ready to tell anyone what had happened to their friend and they especially weren’t ready to tell Chrom and Olivia the news either. Severa looked down and bit her lip, something she did before she either cried or had an outburst. Owain looked at his father who was playing with Ophelia, he heard her laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two to come out within the week. Don't forget to leave some feedback!


End file.
